Si nunca te hubiese conocido
by Miyiku
Summary: Todo comenzó con una simple pregunta entre México y España. Fluff inncecesario, sin relevancia histórica. Advertencia: Coma diabético y algunos insultos en español, no para tomarse como ofensa hacia los países que van dirigidos. OC!México: Daniel García


_**"Si te volviera a conocer, me enamoraría de ti**_

_**una y otra vez…" **_

**–Bye Sami "El Cajón"**

* * *

><p>-¿Sabes? Hay quienes dicen que si no me hubieses encontrado, la cultura maya se hubiera desarrollado tanto que había opacado a cualquier otra cultura del mundo.- México miró a sus espaldas, retando con los ojos a su antiguo colonizador, quien simplemente hizo una mueca de burla. –Yo ya conocía el cero y sabía bastante de astronomía y matemáticas. Creo que de haber seguido por mi cuenta, ahora sería como China-<p>

Las tardes de otoño en la península ibérica eran cálidas y ventosas, y si algo le gustaba a México era descansar en una de las amplias habitaciones de España, aquella con enormes ventanas y una vista hermosa hacia las playas de Tenerife. Y si dicho descanso involucraba estar recostado en el regazo de cierto español de ojos oliva, México podría estar de acuerdo con casi cualquier tratado que dicho español pudiese ofrecerle.

-Joder… cómo os gusta ese parloteo. ¿Y qué si te hubiese encontrado otro? Ya me gustaría veros como hijo del gabacho, ¡bonita pareja! Y si aquél es mamarrabos, y vos un pervertido, ¡que Dios me libre!- Antonio dejó escapar algunas risas y se acomodó su espalda en el sofá, haciendo espacio para que México a su vez se recargara de espaldas sobre su pecho.

-¡Oye!- Se quejó ofendido Daniel, -Canadá no es tan pervertido como el francesito… además, si alguien me pegó lo raboverde fuiste tú.

-¿Qué tal Rusia? ¡Jaja! Lo feliz que estaría Iván si hubieses sido "uno con él"- Antonio pudo sentir que el joven sobre su pecho se estremeció ante la idea y lo abrazó con más fuerza, acercando sus labios al oído de su ex colonia. –No sabes cuántas veces tuve que espantar a ese malfollao ruso de vuestras lindas costas, mi adorado Nueva España.-

-¿En serio? Nunca me habías dicho nada de eso…

-¡Claro! Justo cuando os encontré, Rusia quería colonizar desde el norte y desde el océano. Nos tomó años a Arturo y a mí llegar hasta Alaska y demostrarle a Iván que no pensábamos cederles nuestro territorio.

-'Nuestro'…- dijo Daniel con algo de tristeza. España sintió una punzada de culpa al recordar todo lo que hizo para conquistar a México, para _domesticarlo_. Suspiró y hundió su nariz en el oscuro cabello de su antiguo protegido.

-No os angustiéis, Méjico, eso fue hace ya bastante tiempo…

-México.- corrigió con sobriedad dicha nación.

-¡Joder! ¿Te vais a enojar conmigo, Daniel…? ¿De verdad hubieses deseado que no os encontrara nunca?- dijo España con tristeza, lamentando que una conversación tan informal haya abierto semejante herida entre los dos. México se incorporó sentándose entre las piernas de España y le miró con sus profundos ojos chocolate.

-Y tú, Antonio… ¿Hubieses preferido encontrar a otros países en vez de a mí?-

-Encontré MUCHOS otros países y los crié y eduqué. Pero ¿tengo que recordaos a quién hice capital? ¿A quién llamé "Nueva España"?- Antonio tomó el rostro del moreno entre sus manos, acariciando sus mejillas suavemente haciendo círculos con los pulgares. Un suave tono rosáceo comenzó a esparcirse en el rostro de México ante las suaves caricias de su antiguo protector. Antonio se dejó caer de espaldas de nuevo en el sofá, arrastrando al latinoamericano consigo, quien aterrizó aún más sonrojado sobre el pecho del español. –Después de todos estos años no has dejado de ser un crío celoso

-Y tú un españolete engreído- dijo Daniel acomodándose nuevamente en el regazo de España.

-Y yo no sé que hubiese hecho sin vos…- dijo cariñosamente Antonio plantando un beso en la nariz de Daniel, justo sobre su cicatriz.

-Y yo no cambiaría mi herencia hispánica por nada… - los labios de ambos se unieron en un tranquilo beso. España acarició la espalda de su antigua colonia mientras México acomodaba sus brazos en el cuello de la otra nación. –Aunque… No me molestaría para nada ser "gringo"…

-¡Gilipollas! Tenías que romper el momento, coño- dijo Antonio empujando cariñosamente a Daniel mientras aquél no podía contener la risa.

* * *

><p>NA: Nada me pertenece. El concepto de Axis Powers Hetalia pertenece a su respectivo creador y el personaje de México "Daniel García Hernández" pertenece a la dibujante Tifamex.<p> 


End file.
